If Cinderella's Prince Is As Hot As You, I Would Lose That Shoe Too
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: People say that the goshinboku tree brings strangers together. Inuyasha is a rock star, tired of the business. Kagome is a sunny girl, recently broken up. They cross paths as weirdness happens under that very tree. Short oneshot.


If Cinderella's Prince Is As Hot As You, I Would Lose That Shoe Too

* * *

**[Kagome]**

It's the rain, I would say later. Sweat drops, fly down, pink lipstick stains, it was obviously more than a "little tutoring session". I didn't yell at Kouga. I didn't even cry. It was just the rain… that's all. I only need a quick stroll and I'll be fine, but the macaroni cheese in my stomach doesn't seem to want to digest. Sure enough, I'm lying in a pit of my own vomit in the next three minutes. This always happens. When I want to forget, I eat. And then I lose my effing control and everything is effed up. I want to be skinny and I want to be beautiful and to become that I need everything out. To be beautiful is to be loved. Why else would Kouga choose a woman he just met over me, his friend since grade school?

"You might want to avoid that tree." I startle from my reverie just in time to dodge that pretty hard-looking tree in front. I don't notice it though, I completely disregard the fact that my nose could have been in a pretty bad shape, because the voice sounded so beautiful. Like honey and velvet and all those things you wanted your dream guy to sound like each night you think of being Cinderella. I don't notice my feet are instinctively moving to get around this big-ass tree so I can see the guy's face, I let them once I realise.

"Stop!" the voice is bellowing, commanding, breathtaking, "I forgot my disguise."

That shatters the dream.

"Are you… famous?" I ask. I'm hoping for a "GOD NO", and I know I may sound strange, but liking a public figure is too tiring. Plus, I kind of just insulted every single celebrity known to man yesterday. The man doesn't respond, and I take that as a yes. Oh hell no.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask tentatively, partly in intimidation. Once again, there's no response. Once again, I take that as a yes. Ouch.

"Wait!" and there it is again, that perfect command, "…Stay." And I do.

All those actors I scoffed at yesterday, well, I'm hoping they aren't you.

The first few comments are awkward and I realise I've ripped off a few bandaids than patching him up.

"You need me to keep you company, aye? Got no friends, huh?" I joke as I sit on a tree root, opposite to him. My teasing is met with silence and in embarrassment, I look at the ground. I think I may have been spot on. I finally make small talk. He speaks freely now, but he still insists on me calling him "Miroku". He whines like a puppy. His occasional cute moments are like honey. His voice is as rich as chocolate. My three favourite things. It was morning when I got here, but it is sundown when I leave. Mama's going to be angry, but I wouldn't regret this day ever.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm…?"

"Can we meet again? Right under the goshinboku tree once more?"

And all I can think is: "He read my mind."

* * *

**[Inuyasha]**

I'm a rocker, total heartbreaker, and yeah. I don't know. I love my life. Well, like, at the beginning. Now it's total sh**t. My band members and I are the best real life ships ever? Psh, tell that when they bully me each time I bloody eff up. Or when they sabotage every movie and commercial deal I have? It's all about winning or losing, all about getting to the top, and if you need to compete with the people your company put you with, so be it. I shouldn't say that this business, this whole entertainment-shenanigans-being-not-so-fun business, was the reason why I became the biggest douche ever, but I'm using it as my excuse. I told you, didn't I? I'm a total dick. I lie, I lie a lot.

But… I don't know... I never suspected Kagome would lie too.

She didn't come after that. I waited and waited. When it rained I stood there, hopeless and pathetic. And now here I am, waiting again today. It hurts, it hurts so effing much, and I think about why I am so into this girl I met in one day. Was it because I really had no one?

Kagome… you really are the same as everyone else, huh. Lying with that sweet voice of yours. I curse like there is no end, because I just met a monster.

I met a monster last week. Yes, Kagome, that was you. You stole my heart, kept it caged, I heard you ate it for breakfast today.

F***, I need a beer.

* * *

**[Kagome]**

Things came up. Financial problems, and we ended up moving to Gramps' place. His house is far from the goshinboku tree (two hours in fact) and mum was in need of moving-in-help. I was determined though, so determined to get there and meet up at the same spot. On that promised day, I took the train as soon as I could, I got there at eight. By then the park was empty and 'Miroku' was nowhere to be seen. Now, I'm back again.

I want to see him.

I sit there watching the groups of kids and the couple cuteness. I'm still sitting when the sun is replaced by the moon, the only sound made is by the chirping crickets, and rain is pouring down and pelting me with no end. Great, just great. And I'm eating again nonstop. Pizza in one hand, nuggets in the other.

"You just gonna sit there or what?"

I look up, it's a guy with a baseball cap and sunglasses, but he still looks gorgeous. His voice is the same richness as the day before and he's holding a big, black umbrella. I take it gratefully, standing up to his level. And then I feel it well up inside me. A gag—and all of it comes out.

* * *

**[Inuyasha]**

I'm surprised at myself. My first reaction should be "EW", but instead it's not. It's more like an "are you okay?" and my second thought is "f***, I'm so into her". Well. Okay. I'm worried though, is she vomiting because she is sick, or because she is _sick_? You know, in the mind. S***, I word things so badly. Like, I mean, I don't mean crazy, but upset with her body or something? I've been watching too many chick flicks. Rom-coms are pretty good though. Okay, I'll shut up.

"Are you okay?" I ask because that's the best I can think of (I'm no linguist). She hiccups and blushes and I know she doesn't want to be seen like this.

"Does this happen…often?" I cringe at how I'm being so rude. She doesn't seem to be paying much attention though and nods.

"When I'm sad," she says.

"You're sad often," I note. While I show everything by being a train wreck, she bottles it all inside and hides it with a smile.

"Pretty much, yeah," she admits. She sounds so defeated, my heart gives out.

"Then I can just make you happy," I tell her softly. I'm embarrassed at myself, I'm so cliché today and I don't know what's wrong with me.

She laughs, albeit weakly, and smiles.

"Go on and give it all you've got," she cheers.

* * *

**[Kagome]**

It's another day with him once more and we sit on each side of the goshinboku tree. His favourite colour is red. His hair is biologically white. He lost his parents when he was young. Each day I look forward to when I can meet him and enjoy a few hours of serious anecdotes and funny jokes.

"Miroku?" I ask him nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your face sometime?" I ask in a stutter.

"Sometime?"

"Like soon," I say quickly, "Like now?"

There's a pause and my heart drops. But then…

"Alright, just a quick peek."

My stomach does flip flops as I edge my way around the tree and then a forehead bumps mine. I look up. Golden eyes are creased in a gentle smile and I gape. I don't know many rockers, but…

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE INUYASHA TAISHO!"

He scoffs and turns around, saying, "Keh, of course I am. I'm only the best," he peeks at me a little with one eye, "You're not going to only like me because I'm famous, right?" His voice is like a little boys right then and I almost faint at how adorable he can be.

"Of course not," I say with a faint roll of my eyes.

"Don't give me that!" he says with his face red, "Most people do like me only for fame!"

"Or, you know," I say in my best 'duh' voice, "Maybe they like you because you're so fricken hot?"

He blinks.

Crap… did I just say that?

* * *

**70 years later…**

**[Inuyasha]**

I lead my wife, my Kagome, out into the park. She's frail now and I fear that she won't have that long left. We sit in front of the tree at a nearby bench, our legs too stiff to sit so uncomfortably on the ground underneath the goshinboku. I'm worried about her. I'm scared to see her go.

She notices my discomfort and places a veiny hand over mine, "Don't worry," she rasps, "I like how things turned out for me. I've got no regrets. There were hardships. There was fear. But I won't ever say the world was horrible. The world was, is, and will continue to be, absolutely beautiful."

"Were you happy?" I whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

I can sense her sincerity when she gives me a gummy smile and croaks, "Ever since that day you promised to make me happy, I've never puked again in my life. Inuyasha, you made me so happy."

"You remember that far back?" I ask. I'm shocked. She's so forgetful lately, and to remember something 70 years ago?

"Oh Inuyasha,"she chides, "Have some faith. I may be a bit scatterbrained in places, but this was something really important. It's something I will remember for a lifetime."

I kiss her softly as she bids goodnight for eternity, tears falling shamelessly. A memory is made under the goshinboku, the place where it began and the place where it all ended. For the few years I have left, I will continue to be happy.

What did Kagome say again?

Life is beautiful.

* * *

_Hi there! It's been a long time hasn't it? So a new start, and a new pen name. Honestly, I don't think I have my original followers and reviewers, I used to really love this community, commenting on every story everyday. I sort of phased out, but now I'm back. I know there's this canon vs non-canon pairing war, so I'll probably lose another few followers, but perhaps I can gain some too? Wink wink. I really like to talk to people, so please drop a review or PM. I'm sorry about the swearing, but I censored it all (lol, and I don't even swear in reality. Anyone out there who only swears in their stories? Okay, only me...) For those who don't know, the goshinboku is the Sacred Tree. I really love the kawaii moments they have under the tree, so I had to write about it. Also, I don't claim to know bulimia well, please don't treat me as an expert. This should have taken only two days at most, but I typed like a snail with a word a day (don't be a procrastinator guys!) So yeah... did you enjoy a little humour in your life after a hard day or morning or night, or whatever? _

_Thanks for reading,_

_Komorebi-chan_

_P.S Anyone saw Lu Han's solo in the Exo Lost Planet concert? That tease made my heart explode. XD_


End file.
